The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "August White" peach tree, and, more particularly, to a peach tree which produces freestone fruit, which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 20 to August 31, or about eight (8) days to two (2) weeks after the fruit of "Champagne" peach tree, in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
The discovery and commercialization of new plant varieties, particularly of new varieties of fruit trees, is a process which is fraught with risk, both to the developer as well as to others involved in the process. This is certainly the case in regard to new peach varieties, in part because of the multiplicity of existing peach varieties. The investment in time and expense required in such development is enormous and is entirely contigent upon the assessment of those involved in the process as to the value of the new variety for commercialization. If a positive assessment proves to be without foundation, the loss to those involved may be considerable. Accordingly, the development of new varieties of peach trees is frequently a slow and painstaking process designed to ensure that the initial positive assessment is well founded and thus minimize the risk of loss.
The new variety of peach tree of the present invention appears to be an attractive candidate for commercialization due to its distinctive characteristics, as will hereinafter be fully set forth.